Daughters
by MiniBenson
Summary: A story about one of our favorite cops and his child.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I know I'm still in the middle of several other pieces, but I couldn't help myself with this one. Anyone ever wonder how Bosco would be as a dad? Me too - therefore, I've decided to create a little piece about it. Who knows - maybe a relationship will surface in here somewhere. We shall see as it continues. Enjoy, and as always, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one - except his daughter, and the woman who gave birth to her. Don't sue please.**

* * *

I pace the halls, waitin' for somethin'. Anythin'. The waitin' room is pretty empty - I guess all the guys are with their wives in the delivery rooms. I don't see why I can't be in there, ya know? I mean, this IS my kid. She may not be my wife or girlfriend, but she's givin' birth to my kid. I just... I wanna be there to hear my baby's first cry, the announcement of whether or not it's a boy or girl. I wanted it to be a surprise, but when I decided that one, I thought I'd be in there. I look down at my watch again, silently coutin' the minutes it's been since I been out here. I can't help but think back to what led me here.

* * *

"Bosco, you're crazy," Faith sighs, lookin' over to me. We hadn't seen much of eachother lately, what with her workin' in Major Case and me in Bed Stuy. We both thought we would, but we were just on two completely different paths. But we made time for the important stuff - birthdays and holidays and what not. This time was my birthday - the big 4-0. Yea, I can't believe I hit 40 so quickly. And still have yet to hit any of my goals.

"Faith, it's not crazy," I reply, takin' a bite of my cake. "If I wait to be in a long-term relationship, I may never have a kid." I'd been thinkin' about it for awhile. After everythin' that happened - especially after the shootin', it hit me that I was missin' out on a vital part of life. "I'm 40, Faith. I wanna be able to enjoy havin' a kid before I'm too old."

"Yea, but Boz. This is a kid we're talkin' about. A living, breathing, human being," Faith argued, leaning back in her seat. "You haven't even had a dog or anythin'." She took a sip of her drink. "I mean, how are you gonna raise a kid by yourself? You're barely an adult yourself," she offered a smile.

"I... I haven't wanted anythin' this much in forever. I just... Faith, I wanna be a dad," I sigh. "I dunno how I'm gonna do it, but I'll make it work."

"I just wanna be sure you know what you're gettin' into," she replies. "It's a lot of work. Very rewarding, but so much work," she explains.

"And I know that. Believe me, I've thought about this long and hard, and it's somethin' I really wanna do."

"I just don't see why you don't wait a few more years - get into a stable relationship and have a baby with a woman you love," Faith looked at me. "How are ya goin' about this? Adoption?"

"I told ya - if I wait for a woman I love, I'll probably never have a baby," I remind her. "I looked into adoption, but there's no way they'd let me adopt. I was thinkin' of going through a surrogate," I explain.

"You want the kid to have your genetics?" she jokes, takin' another bite of cake. "You better be sure about this Boz," she says seriously.

"I haven't been this sure of anythin' in forever," I assure her.

* * *

"Officer Boscorelli?" a voice finally calls, breakin' me from my thoughts. I look up and see her walkin' towards me, carryin' a bundle of pink in her arms. "I have someone for you to meet," the doctor smiles as she approaches.

"It's a girl?" I finally get out, my eyes somewhat teary despite my promise to myself that I wouldn't tear up.

"This is your daughter," the doctor nods, gently placin' the baby into my arms.

"Thank you," I croak, lookin' back down at the baby. My daughter. I sit down carefully, holdin' the baby gently but firmly. I can see bits of myself in her, and bits of my mom. God, she's so tiny.

"Congratulations. I'll leave you two to get acquainted," the doc smiles before turnin' to make her way back into the delivery room.

"Hey doc?" I call, and she turns back. "Can I see her in a bit? To thank her?" I ask.

"Maybe in a half hour or so," the doctor nods before headin' back into the delivery room, leavin' me with the baby - my little girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: What'd everyone think? I promise, I'll have another chapter very soon. Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I managed to get another chapter done. Yay! I hope you all enjoy this! Also - the title of the fic was from the song "Daughters" by John Mayer. It's what sparked the fic.**

Disclaimer: If they seem original, they probably are.

* * *

"Maurice, she's beautiful," my ma smiles, lookin' at the little girl in my arms. I couldn't put her down - not yet anyway. "You have a name for her yet?"

"I'm still goin' between a few," I answer, lookin' down to my baby daughter. Her eyes finally opened, lookin' at my curiously. Think she has my eye color. "Ma, could you hold her for me for a few minutes. I really have to go in and thank Shannon and see how she's doin'," I ask reluctantly, knowin' what I hafta do.

"Of course," Ma replies, takin' the baby from me gently. "Take all the time ya need," she adds, sittin' down in the rocker. I stand for a minute, lookin' at my ma with her granddaughter, before managin' to tear myself away.

* * *

"Shannon," I smile, lookin' at the young woman lyin' in the hospital bed. Took forever for me to find the right woman to carry my kid, but Shannon and I clicked when we met. Her dad was a cop, which I think made us comfortable with one another.

"I hear you have a daughter," she smiles upon seein' me. I nod in response, unable to say much more. "Congratulations," Shannon nods as I walk over.

"Thank you," I manage to get out, sittin' in the chair by her bed. "For everythin'."

"You're welcome," Shannon nods as I give her hand a gentle squeeze. "That girl is very lucky," she adds.

"I just hope I can be the dad I wanna be," I reply with a shrug. I try and get the courage to tell Shannon what I was hopin'. I'd thought long and hard about it, and now it was just a matter of tellin' her. "Shannon. I would love it if we could keep in touch or somethin'..."

"I thought you wanted this to be anonymous to her," Shannon replies after a minute.

"Yea, that was before all of this," I shrug. "You've been part of our lives for 9 months. It'd be weird without you. I just... I think we've become good friends with all of this..."

She sits there for a minute, playin' with the corner of the sheet. "If that's what you want, then I'd be honored," she finally agrees, lookin' up to me. I nod in response, and I sit for a minute. "Go on, I know you wanna go back to your daughter," she cracks a smile.

"I'll come by and see ya later," I promise before headin' out.

* * *

"How was she?" I ask, approachin' my ma.

"She was an angel," Ma smiles as she rocks the baby back and forth. I look around the nursery at the other dozen or so babies. But none of 'em compare to this one - my baby. Ma hands the baby to me carefully before standin' up. "I'm gonna go call Faith and let her know," she offers, not givin' me a chance to object before headin' out.

I sit down carefully, lookin' at the baby in my arms. It's surreal to me that I have a daughter. Hell, that I have a kid at all. "Your grandma's gonna do what she wants I guess," I say to the baby, as though she could understand. "I suppose I hafta give you a name, huh?" I ask rhetorically, mentally goin' through my short list of names.

* * *

**Another Note: So what'd ya all think? Feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm glad you're all enjoying this! I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up - I've been crazy busy. But, here ya go. As always, please review!**

Disclaimer: If it looks familiar, it's not mine.

* * *

"I hafta hand it to ya, Bos, you managed to pull this one off," Faith smiles as the baby gripped Faith's finger in her small hand. "Only you would try to name your daughter after you," she adds with a soft laugh. "But eerily enough, it works well."

"Well, luckily for her, the female version I came up with works a lot better then my actual name," I shrug. I like the way it rolls off the tongue, anyway. It's a nice name for a girl.

"Maura Rose Boscorelli does have a nice ring to it," Faith agrees. "Why didn't you name her after your mom though?"

"I tried, but Ma wanted her granddaughter to have her own name," I answer. We'd gotten into it a few times, and she wouldn't budge. Hell, she argued over my namin' her after myself, even if it was the feminine version.

"Ah," Faith nods. "Emily and Charlie send their congratulations," she adds. "So when can you bring her home?"

"They wanna keep her overnight, but I can bring her home tomorrow," I reply. Which is good, 'cause I hafta pick up a few more things.

"She looks exactly like you," Faith shakes her head a little. "Hard to believe you finally procreated," she laughs quietly.

"And you tried to talk me out of it, remember?" I reply simply, lookin' from Faith to Maura.

"Yea, yea," Faith rolls her eyes before handin' the baby to me. "I gotta run, but I'll stop by tomorrow night," she promises.

"See ya then," I nod, sittin' down in the rocker as Faith heads out.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, I know. It's short. I'm sorry for that, but I have a plan, which explains why it's so short. So, you'll find out in the next chapter. And did'ya all like the name I chose for her? Very Bosco, huh? Please give your feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've read all your responses, and let me first say how much I appreciate your feedback. I usually form my stories as I go, so of course, I get some ideas from your feedback. So I would like to thank all of you for continuing to read and respond - I really do appreciate it. Now, as I explained earlier, I was planning on doing something a little different. You'll catch on after the next chapter, most likely, and I hope you enjoy the way I do this. As always - enjoy! And please leave feedback!**

**Disclaimer: If it's not familiar, then it's mine.**

* * *

**Five Years Later**

"Daddy! Wake up!" I felt the impact of something landing on me - hard. It takes me a minute before realizing that the thing that hit me had legs and arms.

"Maura, it's - " I open one eye and glance at the clock. "6:30 in the mornin'. Go back to sleep for a bit," I groan, realizin' I'd only been asleep for about 3 hours. I open the other eye before squintin' against the light. I can't believe how much she's grown - how much she looks like me. It's kinda scary. She looks like a female version of me.

"But you promised me we'd go to the zoo today!" my daughter replies. She's too much like me for her own good.

"Yea, and we will. But they're not open yet," I try and reason with her. "Come on, why don't ya go back to sleep for a bit?" I add, hopin' to sleep a little longer.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" Maura suddenly asks, lookin' at me like I have two heads.

I sigh and pat the spot beside me. "We've already talked about this," I reply as she crawls in next to me.

"But all the other kids have moms," she responds.

"Yea, but all the other kids don't have me as I dad," I smirk. "What, am I that bad?"

"No, you're great," Maura replies, tryin' to talk herself out of it. "But I want a mommy too. Why can't Aunt Faith be my mommy? Or Aunt Kelli?"

"'Cause Aunt Faith and Aunt Kelli aren't your mom," I answer. She managed to bring my former partner and my current partner into this. "You have a mom, just not in the traditional sense. She helped me bring you into the world," I add.

"Yea, yea, I know," she sighs. "I know."

"Yea, I know you know. Now come on, go back to sleep," I reply.

"I can't..." she whispers. "I heard a monster in my room..."

I have to hold back a laugh. "I doubt there's a monster in your room."

"I heard him, daddy," Maura states matter-of-factly. "Go check if you want."

"I'll pass. You can lay with me for a little while," I give in, not wantin' to move from my warm bed. "But you have to actually sleep for a little while.

"It's a deal," she nods, cuddlin' next to me. It's only a few minutes before she's finally asleep, giving me the go-ahead to get back to sleep myself.

* * *

"So she's askin' about the mom situation again," I glance over to Kelli, my current partner. We get along surprisingly well, but it beats the hell out of me how we do it.

"What'd ya tell her?" she glanced at me for a moment before her green eyes focus intently on me.

"The usual. She has a mom who helped me bring her into the world. That's all," I answer. I watch as the brunette next to me takes a bite of her sandwich. "What am I supposed to tell her? Her mom was a surrogate who agreed to stick around, then decided to up and leave with some lame-ass guy?" I was still a little bitter at the whole situation. We'd gotten involved, then one day she up and leaves. I'm still kickin' myself over it. I did the surrogacy thing for the no-strings-attached idea, and then got involved with her.

"You want me to talk to her?" Kelli offers. Kelli had been a mother-figure to Maura since we started workin' together. Truth be told, Kelli and I were kinda together. Not totally, but we were startin' to head there.

"I dunno," I sigh, shruggin'. I didn't wanna be an inconvenience.

"I'll stop by tomorrow for dinner," she smiles, knowin' that I wanted her to but didn't wanna put her out.

"Thanks Kell," I offer a weak smile.

"7-9 Boy, you have a burglary complaint at 763 Morningside, apartment 3C," the radio crackles to life, and Kelli hits the lights.

"7-9 Boy responding. 763 Morningside, apartment 3C," Kelli responds as I hit the gas. Just another day in my life.  


* * *

**Author's Note: What'd ya all think? Please leave feedback!**


End file.
